wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wave
' please do not steal or tamper with the code or the character ' ⋄ O B E D I E N C E ⋄ "If you'd listen, you'd be surprised." appearance Wave is around average in terms of size, her muscles lean and her build slim. She seems built for agility and speed, even as she stays still and submissive. Her scales are dark blue, similar to the depths of the ocean floor. Her underbelly is a light cyan blue, the water in the shallows. Her bioluminescent scales are white, and flash with a blue glow. Her wing membranes and webbing is a icy blue shade, contrasting with the dark blue of her spines and horns. Her eyes are also the same black blue. Wave doesn't wear any jewelry, partly because it isn't a suggested practice for servants. She does have a dagger, hidden away under her wing, for self defense purposes. personality Wave is shy and obedient. She follows orders, though not mindlessly. She likes helping dragons, the smiles warming her up. She is very polite, choosing her words as not to offend others. She has quite a bit of empathy in her, and she will converse with others, though it isn't her favorite activity. She does want to protect herself, and has the dagger for that reason. She is hard to provoke, so she doesn't use it very often. She tries to do her best, and takes pride in the results. She tries not to feel bad when others do better, but it happens anyway. Wave has a couple of hobbies, the main one being weaving. She enjoys taking boring seaweed, and weaving it into fantastic tapestries. She explores her surroundings for different colors, and sometimes adds shells between the seaweed. A submissive dragon, her eyes worried, her voice polite. history Wave was born in a small family, poor and far from the palace. They loved her, but promised to push her to do the best she could. They did so, telling Wave to do the best, only giving her disappointed glances when she failed. She knew they wanted her to lead a better life than them, but the failures were still hard on her. So she grew, learning the best she could, topping her classes in the small school her parents could afford. She became better at the subjects, but also more submissive, doing as others said. And the palace somehow noticed her, and saw her traits as perfect for a certain occupations. So at seven, Wave arrived at the Deep Palace as a servant to the queen. She was surprised. The servants quarters were actually okay, with a decent bed, though it was a little cramped. During her free time, she played with some seaweed and taught herself to weave, with a little help from others. And she enjoyed it. Wave is still in the Deep Palace, serving until Queen Lilith. Now, the four princess are starting to become interested in the crown, as Wave stays in the background, uncertain of where her loyalty is. relationships Queen Lilith: Wave doesn't understand what the queen was going through, but tried to help her when she could. They didn't talk that much, but Wave knew that something was going on under the queen's royal clothes. Parents: Wave loves then, as she should, but her parents put a bit too much pressure on her during her dragonet years. She hasn't seen then for a year. trivia *Wave was originally from a roleplay *She is right taloned *She does not like eating salmon *Wave isn't talkative, but will put up with conversations gallery D4B77794-6491-41CE-9E35-E5791B734E37.png|nibby the bird Screenshot 2019-07-22 at 7.25.35 PM.png|FSH Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing)